


Two of a Kind

by yslarrysl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Louis, 16-Year-Old Will, 24-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Ejaculation, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Squirting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Bottom Will, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Fluff, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Mpreg will, Omega Louis, Omega Will, Omega Zayn, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Will, Prenant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Sub Will, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Twincest, Will in lingerie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslarrysl/pseuds/yslarrysl
Summary: Louis and William Tomlinson are male omega twins, a rare occurrence in their world. It's even rarer to see twins so different from one another. Louis is the sweet, submissive twin who likes to wear dresses and heels and embraces soulmates to the fullest. Will on the other hand, gets tattoos and likes to drink, party and get high. Unlike his brother, who can't wait to find his soulmate, he despise the mark on his hip that links him to his soulmate. He'd be lucky to go his whole life without meeting them.But luck must favor Louis over William.Harry Styles is the biggest pop star on the scene and the alpha that the media feeds off. Harry's only salvation at not being seen as the manwhore his management makes him out to be is to find his soulmates. He's the only known alpha to have more than one soulmate and he's thankful for that. The more people to love and cherish, the better for his caring, protective alpha nature.But when he finds his omegas, they are definitely not what he's expecting but in the best way possible. However, winning them both over might be harder than he thought.Or, the one where Louis wants Harry and Harry wants Louis and Will and Will just wants to be his own person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i know i shouldn't be publishing a new fanfiction when I'm still working on triple take but I've had these chapters done for a little whilst and these chapters aren't going to be as long as triple take so they won't take as long to be published. i started writing this because there's not much fanfiction about the tomlinson twins, opposed to the styles twins or triplets which has an abundance of works. and i've don't think i've ever seen any alpha/beta/omega dynamics over the tomlinson twins so i wanted to put something new out here in the fanfiction world.
> 
> p.s. sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, as always.

Louis and William Tomlinson are the epitome of rarity in their world. Not only were they identical male twins but they were identical male _omega_ twins. It’s _very_ uncommon for two twins to both present as omega, especially as identical twins. Usually, with identical twins, at least one presents as a beta or they are both alphas. But alpha and omega twins as well as two omega twins are not a common sight.

But Louis and William broke that rule when they turned fourteen and about a week after their birthday, they woke up, hot, sweaty and desperate to be filled. They luckily had their handy dildos that their already-presented omega friend, Zayn, bought them as a gag gift. Then it was a funny joke that they blushed and playfully slapped him for. But when they’re first heat came, they were grateful that they had at least _something_ to fill their leaking holes with.

They rode it out together, helping each other out when one was in between waves of their heat by sucking on the other’s cock and pushing the dildo in and out of the other’s dripping hole.

And that’s how they’ve spent their heats ever since, even through all the changes that’s happened in the two years leading up to the present. Before, nobody could tell them apart; they had similar personalities and they were exactly identical.

Now, though, they might still have the same striking blue eyes and thin, pink lips and curvy hips and thick thighs but Louis had veered off onto a more feminine route whilst Will had swerved onto a more rebellious path. Louis started wearing more clothes that were typically meant for females, like crop tops, dresses, heels and lingerie. Will, although wears knickers too but would never admit to it to anybody but Louis, wears mainly skinny jeans and t-shirts, more of a casual fashion sense compared to his twin. He also has tattoos littering his skin, that he had done illegally, much to their mum’s dismay, but quickly got over because in his mind, his twins can do no wrong, well except for Will's distaste for soulmates.

Whilst Louis may do no wrong, it isn’t the case with Will. He drinks, smokes, goes to parties constantly, and worst of all, he hangs out with lots of alphas. Will swears to him that he’s still a virgin and that he’s never done anything with his alpha friends but Louis’ not sure he believes him. He wants to, desperately does because in their world omegas are supposed to wait to have sex until they find their soulmates.

Soulmates. Louis can’t wait to find his. He wants a charming and dashing alpha that’ll take care of him and love him and cherish him like the princess he is. Your soulmate mark is the first sentence that your soulmate will ever utter to you. The phenomena only started to appear less than three hundred years ago and is still unexplained by scientists and doctors why this magically beautiful thing occurs.

His soulmate mark, a simple, ‘Oops!’, is poised at his inner left forearm. William’s, however, is a little more complex as it reads, ‘Fuck me, there’s two of you’.

Imagine their mum’s surprise when he gave birth to his twins to see one of them with profanity permanently etched onto the skin of his hip. But he can’t judge because his own soulmate mark is far more vulgar than his newborn son’s and his mate couldn’t be a better alpha to him even if she tried.

William despises his mark and wishes he didn’t have to have it on his body forever. He doesn’t believe in all the soulmate bullshit that everyone else has fallen for. Yeah, maybe his parents got lucky and their mating worked out but he’s seen the failed pairings and the horrible endings to couples that are supposed to be with the ‘love of their life’ and he doesn’t want to end up like them.

So, no, he’s not going to spend his life hoping that one day his supposed ‘other half’ is going to waltz into his life and live happily ever after. He’s not going to be like his little brother and be so expectant to hear what the first words an alpha is going to say to him in his eagerness to find his soulmate. No, he’s going to live his life as he pleases, without a worry in the world to stop him.

Louis, on the other hand, is confused by his brother’s inept repellency of finding his soulmate. It’s supposed to be the most wonderful day of your life and after that, it only gets better. He doesn’t understand why his brother doesn’t want to accept happiness in his life. No matter how many attempts he’s made to convince his brother that his soulmate will be the best thing that’s ever happened to him, Will has never budged on the subject once

Another trait that contrasts the twins is their submissiveness. For Louis, it comes as natural instinct for him to submit and let others dominate him. But for Will, he refuses to let anyone overpower him, putting up a harsh exterior that would make you think he’s any alpha, based on his personality.

Louis, though, has seen him at his weakest. During his heats, he’s just like any other omega, leaking and begging for an alpha’s knot. So he knows that Will could be the perfect omega like him if he just let his walls down and acknowledge that being an omega and a submissive is not a bad thing.

But for now, Louis will continue to be the model omega in the family and William will continue to refuse to accept who he truly is.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Louis, honey, do you know where your brother is? He said he was going to be home for dinner?” His mum, Sam, asks, as he takes out the roast from the oven.

“I don’t know, mum. He’s probably either at Zayn’s or at a party. That’s all he ever does nowadays,” Louis replies, making sure his skirt is covering his bum before sitting down at the dinner table.

“I know. I wish he could be more like you. I just hope his soulmate has an easier time dealing with him than we do,” Sam sighs, plating up their food.

“Amen to that,” Louis agrees, because he loves his twin to death but he can be a real pain in the arse sometimes. “Where’s dad?”

“She’s working late tonight. But she shouldn’t be too much longer,” His mum assures with a small smile. Louis could see the radiant beauty of his mother even in his early forties.

Louis and William got most of their features from their mother like their chestnut colored hair and their delicate facial structures but unlike their mum, who has hazel eyes, they got their stunning azure eyes from their dad.

Their dad had rusty red hair that hung in thick waves down her back most days and had more harsher traits as she had a strong nose and plump lips with freckles dusting her body.

Their only other sibling, a twenty-two year old beta named Kate, had an uncanny resemblance to their father, unlike her brothers. The only physical trait she had acquired from their mum was his small, button nose. They also have similar personalities like Louis does with their mum, whilst William acts more like their alpha father than anyone else.

Louis is thankful everyday that he was born into such a beautiful gene pool because no matter if he came out looking like his mum or his dad, he would’ve looked aesthetically pleasing either way. His parents were gorgeous. And he wanted to look gorgeous for his mate as well.

“So, it looks like it’s just the two of us for now,” Sam exclaims, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. “Did you have a good day at school?”

“It was alright. I mean, my futile attempts at getting Will and Zayn to actually pay attention didn’t work, as usual. But I got an A on my French test!”

Sam grins at his most obedient son, “That’s great, honey! I’m so proud of you! If only Will cared about school as much as you or Kate.”

“Will cares about us, at least. So he’s not completely hopeless,” Louis argues, not wanting to continue putting Will down for his shortcomings.

“I know he isn’t. I’m just worried about his future. What if he never finds his soulmate because he doesn’t want to accept the fact that he has one? Or what if he does find his alpha but they don’t want anything to do with him after they see that he’s not submissive and disobeys everything they tell him?” Sam questions, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. “I just want him to be happy.”

Louis hurries to stand up to wrap his arms around his emotional mother, who stands about as tall as he does. “It’s going to be okay. I’m going to find my alpha and he’s going to find his and we are both going to be so happy. I promise you that, mum.”

Sam nods into his son’s chest, “Thank you, sweetie, I needed that. I love you.”

“I love you too, mum.”

“I think I’m going to go lie down,” His mum tells him, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, whatever you need,” Louis assures and with a smile and a kiss on his forehead, his mum has retreated up the stairs.

Not even ten minutes later, William comes strolling through the door as if he’s done no wrong whatsoever. Louis coughs when he gets a whiff of Will, who smells like marijuana. Not that he’s surprised by his brother’s usage of drugs.

“Mum was worried sick about you. You could’ve called or at least texted one of us where you were,” Louis reprimands because his mum isn’t there so someone has to the dirty work.

“You guys all worry too much. I was just at Zayn’s. No alphas, no parties, just Zayn,” Will says, rolling his eyes. “Bloody hell, you treat me just like mum and dad do.”

“Well, it’s not like you listen to them. We just want the best for you and partying and drinking and drugs and alphas is not it.”

“I thought that’s what you wanted? For me to throw myself at alphas in hope to find my soulmate,” Will smirks, sarcastically.

Louis huffs, “That’s not what I said and you know it. You know, I can’t wait for the day that you find your soulmate and you immediately fall in love and realise that I was right all along and you should’ve listened to me. I think that ‘I told you so’ will be the most satisfying words my ears will ever hear.”

Will scoffs, “Yeah, I doubt that’s going to happen. But good luck with that, though.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

_Pop Star, Harry Styles, spotted at club in South London with a new omega on his arm. Could this one be his soulmate?_

Harry sighs as he scrolls past the article on his Twitter newsfeed. He lives in agony everyday because even though he gets to do what he loves, he has to be seen as a womaniser across the media so somehow increase his album sales.

He’s not sure why they can’t let his music speak for itself but either way, he has to be papped with several celebrity omegas or else his contract will be severed and he won’t be able to continue living out his dreams of singing his songs his venues all across the world and making his own music.

His only hope is finding his soulmates. Yes, soulmates, as in plural. He’s an unique case because as rare as being born with two soul mates is with it only happening less than a hundred times per year, it’s unheard for an _alpha_ to have two soulmates. The only known cases of having more than one soulmate was omegas who had two alpha soulmates. But there’s never been an alpha with two omegas as their soulmates.

He loves the fact that he has two soulmates, never hating the fact that he was different, because he loves taking care of people and now he gets to do that with the two people that will become his everything.

Luckily, the media has never found out his special circumstance because if they did, he would have double the paparazzi and double the stress of reporters constantly clamoring him about the unusual fact of being born an alpha with two soulmates. Fortunately, his copious amounts of tattoos have masked his soul marks from any wandering eyes.

He can't wait to finally find his beautiful omegas, no matter who they are because his alpha is clawing at him to find his mate. He's always wanted someone to hold and cherish and love and he's gone his whole life knowing that he'll have two people to do that with so it makes it hard to be so alone all the time.

His mum, Anne, knew her son was special from the day we was born, when he emerged from her womb with two soul marks. One was a short and sweet, ‘Hi” and the other, well, was a vulgar, ‘Holy fucking shit!’ on his right side.

Harry’s treasured his soul marks ever since his mum explained to him what they meant and why they were there. Sure, he’s gotten many tattoos since he turned eighteen and how that he’s twenty five, he’s practically covered in them. But he’s always made sure that his other tattoos have a reasonable distance between his soul marks because those are more important than any ink a gun can imprint into his skin. His soul marks link him to the two people who are the loves of his life and he would never, in any way, want to disrespect that.

He needs to find them soon because he can’t take anymore of the forced lying and irritating stunts that tarnish his image. His management put in their contract that once he finds his soulmates, he doesn’t have to continue being labeled as a ‘manwhore’ and he can settle down with his omegas.

  
But, until then, he’ll have to put up with looking like a sleazy alpha that disposes of omegas every week and he’ll have to fight even harder to find his soulmates.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is good shit, mate,” William says as he lets out a puff of smoke out into the air, “Where d’you get it?”

“Some douchey year thirteen alpha. All I had to say was how slick my hole was for him and it had him handing over the weed and looking like he was about to pop a knot,” Zayn smirks and Wills laughs loudly at that.

“Alphas are so weak. All we have to do is sway our hips a bit or talk about our arseholes and alphas drop to their knees for us. But yet,  _ we’re _ seen as the inferior gender. Makes no fuckin’ sense,” Will rolls his eyes, taking another drag of his joint, Zayn following suit.

Zayn let out the smoke through his nose and chuckles, “I know.”

They’re laying on the roof of Zayn’s house, side by side, both as high as a kite. He just had another fight with his mum who gave him another lecture about how he needs to get his act together and act more like Louis and how he can be a better omega. He loves his mum very much and he knows he means well but sometimes he wishes he would just accept him for who he is and stop trying to change him.

“Hey, wanna know a secret?” Zayn asks, snapping him out of his reverie, a dazed look on the other omega’s face, probably due to the soothing effects of the drugs. When Will nods, he continues, “I have two soulmates.”

Will stares, eyes wide, at his best friend. He couldn’t of heard that right, “What?”

“I have two soulmarks. Isn’t that crazy?” Zayn questions, a dopey smile etched onto his modelesque features. 

Will is amazed by this new information. He’s never met any person that had two soul markers because of its rarity. He knew of one Zayn’s soulmate mark since the words, “You’re so pretty” are imprinted proudly on his left wrist. But he’s never seen any other soul markers but it could’ve been lost in the numerous tattoos his fellow omega has, that he got done illegally like himself.

“Where’s your other one?” Will manages to rasp out, his mind still not fully comprehending what his friend has told him but that could be because of the weed he’s smoking.

“It’s along my inner thigh. It says, ‘Sorry, mate, shit’. So whoever they may be, they’re not very eloquent,” Zayn sighs, taking another hit.

“Are you okay with it?” Will inquires.

He doesn’t want to ever meet his soulmate because that just means another person in his life to tell him how he should act and how he can be the perfect omega. But Zayn is less cynical than he is an he knows that he’s not outwardly looking for his soulmate, as Will just learned, soul _ mates _ , but if he finds them, he won’t be opposed to falling in love with them like he’s supposed to.

“I accepted my fate long ago. And I think you should too,” Zayn says quietly, eyeing his best mate to judge his reaction.

“I’m sorry, what?” Will questions, sitting up to look at his best mate properly. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. The one person he thought would never try to change his view is doing just that.

  
“Hear me out, Will. I know you don’t want a soulmate but you have one, like it or not. It’s not fair to yourself or your alpha to not give it a chance. Think about it, your soulmate has probably waited their whole life to meet their omega, to hold them and to love them and you’re just going to turn them down, wiping away all their dreams and plans for the future. That’s not right and you know it,” Zayn replies, staring firmly into Will’s aqua colored eyes.

“But I shouldn’t have to be tied down, destined to go down the same path everyone else does. I’m allowed to live my life how I want to,” Will argues. He escaped to his friend to get away from the fighting with his family, not to do the same with Zayn.

“You are allowed to live your life how you want to. You’re not going down the same road as everyone else. Yeah, you’ll have a soulmate just like everyone else but it will with the person you’ve never known you needed until then. You’ll have amazing experiences with them and you’ll be as happy as can be but you’re soulmate is nobody else’s and your experiences are going to be different.

“So you can live your life as you please, it would just involve another person in it. Is it really that painful to accept happiness?” Zayn asks, lightly. He doesn’t mean to be rude to his friend but someone has to serve him some cold, hard truth and obviously his family is not getting through to him so it must be his time to take action.

Will shakes his head, everything that Zayn is telling him is overwhelming him and he can’t take listening to it any longer, “I gotta go.”

“No, don’t go, Will-” But Will is already climbing down the ladder and the rest of his friend’s pleas fall on deaf ears.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“For the last time, Lou, the answer is no,” Will says, exasperated. It’s been a couple of days since the incident with Zayn and he’s still pretty down about the whole ordeal.

He can’t let himself come to terms with the fact that what Zayn said was completely true but he hates fighting with his best mate. It’s agonising not being around the only other omega he’s found that doesn’t act like stereotypical submissive that he actually likes.

And now his brother his irritating him further as he nags him about going to some stupid concert. He’s driving him insane.

“Please? Will, I’ve never asked you to do anything with me ever,” Louis pleads, kneeling at the edge of Will’s bed where the older twin is lying and practically smothering himself with a pillow.

“So? Ask mum or dad to go.”

“They can’t. Dad has to work and mum says it’s too late for him to stay up,” Louis replies.

“Get Zayn to go, then,” Will counters, burying his face further into his pillow.

“Zayn’s going to be out of town that weekend, you know that,” Louis says and Will  _ did _ know that but he was running out of options and he was his last resort.

“I don’t know then, find someone at school.”

“Come on, Will, please? Pretty please with sugar on top? I’ll stop nagging you about finding your soulmate if you go,” Louis offers.

Will lifts his head to look at his twin who is giving him the sweetest, most innocent puppy dog face he’s ever seen and he’s mentally strangling his brother because he knows that Will can’t resist his puppy dog face.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to act like I’m enjoying myself,” Will gives in, surrendering moreso to shut his twin up.

Louis shrieks in happiness, leaning over to pepper his brother’s face in kisses, “Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best twin ever! We’re going to have so much fun!”   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


And Louis was having fun. William, on the other hand, wasn’t

After they had arrived and gotten seated, Will already started nagging him about when the opening act was supposed to start and how long it was going to last and what hotel they were staying at for the night. Louis gave him quick, clipped responses because he came out there to have a good time and his brother is ruining it with his negative attitude.

“Who’s concert are we at anyways?” Will questions, looking around the stage in confusion.

“You honestly don’t know? I told you a week ago and we’re already here and you don’t even know who we’re here to see?” Louis asks, astonished. How had his twin bypassed such an important detail?

“I was dreading coming here in the first place. I didn’t have time to ask who it was. So tell me,” Will demands.

“Harry Styles,” Louis replies, dreamily, smiling at just the thought of the man.

He’s been obsessed with the singing alpha ever since he was twelve years old and the older man had just started his music career. He loves his music and he can tell Harry always puts a lot of thought and soul into all his lyrics.

Harry’s politeness and gentleman nature is enough to make Louis swoon because a genuinely nice and respectful male alpha is hard to find these days so it restores Louis’ faith in alphakind.

He’s also been the star of many of Louis’ inappropriate fantasies. Whenever he’s in heat, his mind always drift to what it would feel like to have Harry’s big cock inside him and his fat knot locking him together.

Louis could stare at the handsome alpha for hours; his long, chocolate locks fall to his shoulders, his emerald green eyes and his pouty red lips make a beautiful combination on his lovely face and his defined abs that are always on display and his ever so prominent bulge makes Louis’ hole wet at just the thought.

Louis is frustratingly jealous of the omega who gets the honor of being Harry Styles’ soulmate.

“Is that that alpha you’ve been completely obsessed with since, like, forever?” Will questions, a bored look on his captivating features.

“Yes, Will. He’s amazing and I can’t believe I’m going to actually seem him in person. And we have such good seats. I’m glad mum and dad have money because now I’ll be able to see his pretty face up close,” Louis squeals, clasping his hands together, joyfully.

Will looks around the stadium at all the excited looking omegas and some tired looking parents, “So it looks like I’m the only omega here with any sense. Good to know.”

“Will,” Louis reprimands, hitting his brother lightly in the shoulder. “Can you please try to enjoy yourself? You might like his music if you give it a chance.”

“I fucking doubt that.”

 

~*~*~*~*~   
  


Will doesn’t even know if he can say he likes his music or not because he’s too captivated by the drop dead gorgeous alpha prancing around the stage in front of him.

Will swears at himself because he’s not supposed to give any alpha a second glance but here he is, not being able to tear his eyes away from the entrancing figure. He knows he’s not the stereotypical omega who becomes all wide eyed and bushy tailed over an alpha but a mushy, butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling starts to rise in his chest and he can’t help but feel like he’s acting like one. And he hates it.

Louis shares an identical look of awe as he watches the man of his dreams sing the songs he’s been listening to for so long. Harry looks even better in person as he’s dressed in a floral shirt, buttoned up to the top of his butterfly tattoo, black skinny jeans, brown suede chelsea boots and his long hair is pulled up into a bun.

Louis suddenly feels a little self conscious in his orange, short-sleeved belly shirt, high-waisted jeans and a pair of black heels. He obviously knows that Harry is not looking at him as he probably couldn’t due to the humongous spotlights being shined on him but he still feels like he stands out in the crowd and not necessarily in a good way.

Maybe he should’ve dressed more casually like his brother who’s wearing a loose, maroon t-shirt that shows off his tattooed collarbones, a pair of black skinny jeans that cling to his thick thighs and his well-rounded arse and black Vans.

He can’t worry about that now since he’s already there and dressed the way he is so he needs to stop being nervous and completely enjoy himself. Louis returns his attention to the stage where Harry has started to sing his song, “Walking in the Wind”. It’s one of Louis’ favorites so he lets go and freely sings along, basking in his own happiness.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Fatigue always hits Harry’s hard after performing a show. But he can’t sleep on the tour bus because the bed is too uncomfortable and it’s too noisy with all the band in there. So Harry always checks into a hotel during tour but unlike other celebrities, he doesn’t think he’s above staying at an average priced hotel.

The advantage of doing this is fans and reporters expect him to stay at the most expensive hotels around so they swarm around the perimeters of those places instead of the mediocre hotels he chooses instead.

He walks through the revolving door of the building and checks in with the lady at front, almost rolling his eyes when she tries to flirt with him. He’s too tired to deal with this.

Once he’s fought off her aggressive advances, he bounds to the lift and waits impatiently for it to arrive. After what feels like hours but was probably only seconds, the lift doors open and he immediately steps inside.

On the way up, he thinks to himself that he’s grateful that he appeared at the hotel at such a late hour at night because there’s not many people in the hotel and the less people who recognise him, the better.

The lift dings and he steps out and suddenly, a smaller and daintier body is running into his, their chest crashing together. Harry hurries to grip the boy in front of so he doesn’t topple over, feeling so bad for having his head so far up in the clouds to watch where he was going and he stumbles out a stupid, “Oops!”

Harry lifts his gaze to the boy in front of him and he instantly feels like all the air in his lungs have been snatched away from him by the lovely human before him, leaving him breathless.

The small boy is clearly omega if his small stature and intoxicatingly sweet smell is anything to go by. But he smells different than any other omega Harry’s smelled, he’s smells  _ way _ better.

Aside from his smell, he’s also breathtaking. He has light brown feathery fringe that falls perfectly upon his forehead, his eyes are the prettiest shade of blue, and his thin pink lips are just begging to be kissed and bitten, by Harry of course.

The alpha moves his gaze downwards and stares in awe at this boy’s delectable body. The feminine clothing he’s wearing accentuates the substantial curves of his arse and his hips. His thighs look mouthwatering in the jeans he’s wearing and he really wants to sink his teeth in the succulent flesh.

He’s never had such an instant connection with an omega ever and when he lifts his eyes back up to the boy’s wide, blue ones. He realises why when the omega gives an awestruck smile and breathes out one simple word, “Hi.”

This was it. He had found his soulmate. Well, one of them, that is. He is so overjoyed, he doesn’t think twice before wrapping his arms around his tiny waist and lifting him off his feet, twirling them around.

“You’re my soulmate.” He can’t help but say, trying to will away the happy tears that are threatening to spill over his eyelids.

The omega, however, has no reservations as tears are already streaming down his face and giggles are being emitted by him, creating music to Harry’s ears. “And you’re  _ my _ soulmate.”

The omega’s high pitched voice fills Harry with adoration but before he can fully appreciate it, he hears it again but it’s slightly raspier this time. “Louis, where did y-”

He gazes down at the omega but he hasn’t appeared to say anything but his head was turned to his left. Harry follows his gaze to find another omega, staring at him wide-eyed.

He looks between the two boys, back and forth at least four times because either he’s seeing double or there are two identical omegas in front of him, both just as gorgeous as the other.

He blinks rapidly to make sure his eyes aren’t just playing tricks on him before he trains his eyes on the other omega and mutters, “Fuck me, there’s two of you.”

This omega seems just as much in awe as his assumed twin but there’s a hint of frustration in his features.

Harry wants to ask what’s wrong but before he can, he hears the other three words that has been permanently etched into his skin since birth come from the omega to his right, “Holy fucking shit.”

Harry’s mind is suffering from a whole new level of disbelief. These are his soulmates. His soulmates are two male omegas who are not only brothers but twins.  _ Identical twins _ . He’s having a really difficult time wrapping his head around that.

He settles his eyes on his newest acquired soulmate and he can automatically tell how different the brothers are. Where the one in front of him is dressed sweet and feminine, the other one is dressed more casually and simple. He can also tell that this omega is more rugged and masculine than his brother.

He eyes the plethora of tattoos he harbors and damn does Harry love when omegas have tattoos. It gives them a tougher and sexier exterior that strays away from the perfectly submissive look they’re ‘supposed’ to have. Harry also takes notice that they do happen to share the same delicious curves and gorgeous facial features and that makes his inner alpha spark with pride and a little bit of lust.

He definitely wasn’t expecting to meet his soulmates after a run-of-the-mill concert in London and he really didn’t expect for them to be breathtakingly beautiful twins either but he couldn’t be more overjoyed at the night’s unexpected turn.

He can’t stop himself from wrapping an arm around their waists and picking them both up easily and spinning, reenacting what he had done earlier with Louis to the both of them. He’s over the moon when he says, “I’ve found  _ both _ of my soulmates.”

When he sets them down, the high heel clad one is smiling dreamily at him, probably at his show of strength, whilst the other one is staring at him in a mixture of horror and shock which makes him a little confused. Isn’t meeting your soulmate what everyone looks forward to?

Harry thinks maybe he hasn’t made the best impression so he takes one of their hands in his and kisses their knuckles like the proper gentleman he is. “Excuse my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harry Styles.”

The feminine omega giggles into his hand, making Harry swoon, “We know. We were just at your show. I’m a huge fan. I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“It’s  _ very _ nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry grins, finding the omega’s name to suit him perfectly. He looks over at Louis’ brother to find him scowling at him. He’s not sure why but nonetheless, he puts on his most charming smile. “And you are, darling?”

But he gets no answer. All the omega does is purse his lips, rip his hand away and narrow his eyes at the alpha before huffing loudly and stomping back to the room he came out of, slamming the door shut.

Harry remains dumbfounded. He’s puzzled by what wrong he must’ve did to offend the smaller male. He was being the polite, dashing alpha he normally is so he’s mystified why the omega reacted with such distaste towards him.

He looks to Louis for help and finds him looking at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry about Will. He’s a little temperamental. I should probably go talk to him,” Louis says quietly, a little hesitant as if he doesn’t want to leave his soulmate just yet. 

The omega smiles a little unsurely as he speaks again, “Um, maybe you could come by our room tomorrow morning? Never mind, you probably have a very hectic schedule being so famous and all and we wouldn’t want to impo-”

“It’s fine, love. You two are now my most important priority,” Harry interrupts, smiling when he sees the blush creeping on Louis’ cheeks from the pet name. “I actually have the next week off before I have to fly to San Diego. Maybe we could grab lunch somewhere and all get to know each other better. If Will doesn’t completely hate me, that is.”

Louis giggles, “He doesn’t hate you, he’s just never been too keen on the whole soulmate business. It’s a long story that we can hopefully talk about tomorrow. Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Louis.” Harry is surprised when the small omega practically jumps into his arms for the most satisfying hug he’s ever had.

  
Harry is already so endeared with his soulmates and he’s only know them for a few minutes. Louis may be more open but Harry is still just as enamored with Will too, even if he hasn’t been the kindest to the alpha. It will just make Harry fight harder to tear down the walls the tattooed omega has built around him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to be clear, louis and will are sixteen whilst harry is twenty four. finding your soulmate at such a young age is not uncommon. some find theirs at sixteen, usually it doesn't happen any younger than that, but you could also find yours in your late forties, it really all depends on fate. so the twins being underage doesn't really matter in society once they've found their soulmate because then the alpha really makes all the decisions. so like they could get pregnant right now (they're not) and society would bat an eye because it would be normal since it's all up the alpha. i just wanted to get that cleared up so there's not any confusion in upcoming chapters. 
> 
> on another note, i read all your guys' comments and i'm glad that this fic was so well received, thank you guys so much. now if only we can eventually get the amount of hits i have on triple take on this. that will be my goal. a lot of you guys mentioned how you've wanted to see the omega tomlinson twins and i totally agree. i was like hey if no one is going to write this for me to read, i might as well right it for other people like me to read so i can at least make some sort of difference in the larry fic world.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes! enjoy!
> 
> p.s. i'm working on the next chapter of triple take, i'm about halfway done with it, i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! here's the next update. thank you guys for all the support and good responses i've got on this story so far! it really means a lot.
> 
> the next update might be delayed since i'm leaving tonight from missouri to tennessee for spring break vacation until friday and my birthday is on wednesday so i'm going to very busy for the next week or two. but i am in the midst of writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!

William Tomlinson  _ can’t _ have a soulmate.

He just can’t. There’s no possible way. He was supposed to go his entire life without hearing the words from his birth tattoo. And now everything is all screwed up.

He cannot accept this. No, he may have found the person that has the first words he ever said to them imprinted onto their skin but that’s all they will ever be. He doesn’t have to nor will he let himself fall in love with him. 

Besides, he’s not completely screwing the popstar over. Since he and his brother somehow share the same soulmate, the alpha will have Louis. That’s all he needs anyways. Louis is omega enough for the both of them. He wants the best for his brother so it’s best that he lets Harry and Louis fall in love without Will getting in the way.

Not that he’d want to. Harry is gorgeous and all and he’s more polite than any alpha Will has ever been in contact with. His inner omega preens at the fact that his soulmate is so pretty and toned and wealthy. But he shakes it off, hating when his inner omega makes him feel all submissive and dainty. He is  _ not _ dainty.

Will hasn’t been able to sleep and neither has Louis but each for entirely different reasons. Will is too busy dreading tomorrow and what meeting his soulmate to going to do to affect his future. Louis, on the other hand, is already  _ planning _ out his future now that he’s met his soulmate. He’s been voicing his thoughts aloud for the past hour and a half. He’s been drifting in and out of ignoring and scoffing at his enthusiastic twin.

“...I just can’t believe  _ Harry Styles _ is our soulmate.  _ Our _ soulmate. This is so great that we share a soulmate. Now, we can do everything together. Not like we don’t already but now we’ll have sex for the very first time together, we’ll be knotted together, we’ll be bonded together. Ooh, I can’t wait until we get pregnant together and we’ll be all round and full with Harry’s bab-”

“Louis,” Will halts, cutting off his rambling brother, “Stop saying ‘we’. There is no ‘we’. There’s just you. I don’t care if fate has apparently decided that Harry fucking Styles is the person I’m supposed to be with for the rest of my life.  _ I _ get to decide. It’s  _ my _ life. And I say I can love whoever I want or if I don’t want to be in love with anyone than that’s fine too. So you can live your perfect life with Harry but leave me out of it.”

“William, you’re looking at soulmates all the wrong way. Instead of seeing it as fate trying to tell you who you are and deciding your life for you, why can’t you see it as fate gifting you with happiness and not having to worry about being lonely for the rest of your life? Because that’s the whole point of soulmates, is to find happiness like you’ve never experienced.

“Think about mum and dad. Mum had a horrible life growing up, always being told what to do by his alpha father and alpha brothers who told him he’d never be happy and that he would probably die alone. But dad, she changed all that. When they met, they awakened something inside each other that only  _ they _ could do for the other. Dad made mum happier than ever and now look where they’re at. Still as in love as the day they met and they have me, you, and Kate as a monument of their love.

“So why can’t you give it a chance? That’s all we’re asking. Do you really want to live your life without knowing what could’ve been?”

Well, when Louis puts it like  _ that _ , it doesn’t sound too bad. Maybe he could give this Harry a chance. He would have to put his persistent stubbornness aside, if that’s possible, if he was going to take this enormous leap of faith.

Louis looks as if he knows that Will is at his tipping point and knows exactly what to say to send him over the edge, “Think of that cloud nine feeling you get when you get high off really good weed. Now imagine feeling that every single day. That’s how it will feel having your soulmate in your life.”

Will furrows his brows, “How would you know what being high feels like?”

“You’re not the only one who gets high with Zayn,” Louis admits, a devious smirk on his face. 

Will’s mouth drops open in shock before he laugh and swats Louis’ shoulder, “ _ Louis! _ You’re not the pure and innocent omega I thought you were. I think you just gained my full respect.”

Louis giggles, “It was only two times but I’m  _ honored _ to have your respect.” They laugh a little more before Louis clears his throat, turning serious again, “So, will you give him chance? For me?”

Will sighs, defeated by his own little brother, “Fine. But  _ only _ for you.”

“Yay! This is so great because Harry asked us to lunch tomorrow to get to know us better. Ahh, this is so exciting! I promise you, you won’t regret this!” Louis grins, big and bright, attacking his older twin into a hug on their hotel bed that they had been laying on.

Will sure hopes his brother is right.   
  


~*~*~*~*~   
  


When there’s a knock on their door the next day,  Will and Louis both panic but for very different reasons. Louis is panicking because he wants to look his absolute best now that he’s expecting his alpha. 

Will, on the other hand, is playing it cool on the outside but on the inside, he’s a little scared. Yeah, he’s hung out with plenty of alphas and although, they always obviously wanted to fuck his brains out, he never saw them in a romantic way.

But this was his  _ soulmate _ , the person he’s  _ supposed _ to think of in a romantic way. That’s very nerve-wracking for Will because he’s used to putting up a barrier between the people he talks to and his emotions. The two never interact but now they’re going to have to and it’s a difficult habit he’s going to have to break if he wants to give this stupid soulmates thing a shot.

Louis squeals when he hears the alpha at the door, hurrying to finish his hair. Will has been absentmindedly watching his brother getting all dolled up whilst he only took fifteen minutes to get ready before he called it good. He just threw on an old Def Leppard t-shirt and a pair of worn skinny jeans and did his hair into a soft quiff.

But Louis was going all out. He was dressed in his favorite pair of  [ overalls ](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/2mt7og-l-610x610-dress-skirt-skater+dress-skater+skirt-overalls-overall+skirt-light+jeans-jean+skirt-jean+skater+skirt-jean+overall+skirt-blue-cute.jpg) that was more of a skirt than anything else with a white long-sleeved shirt on underneath, that showed off his flat golden stomach with his belly-piercing shining proudly (something he had to beg their mum for, his argument being that Will had tattoos so having a belly-piercing was nothing in comparison).

 

To finish the classy ensemble off, red strappy  [ pumps ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/26/db/8f/26db8fbb4fbf77d1773dd0853fafe283.jpg) adorn his small feet, making him a very good sight for sore eyes. Will knows Louis is thanking his lucky stars for packing his favorite outfit, as if fate knew he was going to meet his soulmate.

Will reckons he should be a little intimidated by standing next to his glowing twin, himself dulled in comparison but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s already too nervous about being around Harry. Will doesn’t want to limit his brash and loud personality just because his soulmate is one of those alphas that restrict their omega and expect them to be sweet and submissive. 

Another knock to the door snaps him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the reality that is their soulmate waiting for them at the door. He’s just about to get up to answer but Louis beats him to it, scurrying to the door and opening it.

Will stands from the bed and walks so that he’s behind his twin, seeing Harry looking so suave and sexy. It’s not hard for Will to admit that the alpha is fucking fit because anyone with eyes can see that. 

Harry is wearing white button up, a blouse really, that has motorcycles printed on them and his signature black skinny jeans and brown suede shoes. His shiny, brown tresses hang loose and curly down to his shoulders and ornate rings dress his long, spindly fingers. His dark tattoos pop on his skin against the white of his top.

Will has never wanted to hop on anyone's dick before but now, he's not so sure.

“Hello darlings,” Harry’s deep, raspy voice flows through Will’s ears, making him almost lose all his semblance and drop to his knees in submission right there. “Are you boys ready to go?”

The two omegas nod, Louis giving an excited, frantic one whilst Will gives a small, hesitant one. Harry smiles and moves to the side so the brothers can slip out of their hotel room. Once they’re out, Harry guides them with a large hand on the small of their backs.

Will would never admit to it but having Harry’s hand on him made him feel so safe and protected like he never has before. The only time alphas have ever touched him was to grope at his arse or inappropriately grasp his hips, all without his consent. But Harry’s touch sent butterflies into his stomach and made him feel small, a feeling he usually despises but in this moment, cherishing. 

“There’s paparazzi at the front entrance but luckily, I have a car ready for us at the back door,” Harry tells them in a soothing voice, probably so they don’t get overwhelmed.

In amidst of all his worrying, Will almost forgot that their soulmate was a pop singer, an A-list celebrity that the media can’t get enough of talking about. Harry didn’t act like a stuck up, arrogant famous star that feels entitled to everything. He’s been gentle and considerate in the five minute span he has spoke to him in.

They make it to the back exit and escape to the sleek black SUV waiting for them. As they strap in their seat belts, Will notices that Harry is sitting in between him and Louis. He’s cross between being sad that he can’t lean on his brother for mental support and being content at being in such close range with the alpha.  _ His  _ alpha.  _ He’s not our alpha! _ he yells at his inner omega. He can practically hear the snark in his inner omega’s tone when it whispers a small, ‘ _ yet’ _ .

“So,” he quips, startling his brother and the alpha. “Where are you taking us?”

Harry fish mouths for a moment and Will expects that the singer thought it was safe to assume that he was going to ignore him like he did last night. Not this time, he’s going to be the confident and sassy omega he is, no matter if Harry is okay with it or not.

The alpha regains his composure the second he lost it as his plump, red lips curl into a grin, “There’s this really good Thai place that I take my mum and my sister to every time I can take them up to London. They make an amazing pad thai.”

Once the word, ‘mum’ is uttered from his mouth, Will’s eyes go wide and when he looks over, Louis is wearing the same look of panic. “What are we going to do about mum? He’s expecting us home this afternoon.”

Louis bites his lip, “I can call him and tell him that traffic was bad and we won’t get there until later today. He’ll buy that right?”

“Dad won’t. She’ll kill us. Mum will be worried and she’ll just be mad,” Will says, worried about what they’re going to tell their parents.

“We could just tell them we met our soulmate. Then they’ll understand  _ and _ we wouldn’t be lying,” Louis offers.

“Mum would want us to tell them in person, not over the phone. You of all people should know that,” Will scolds, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“Wow,” Harry cuts in, making the omegas settle their gaze on him, instead of each other, “You’ve got a unique family. Male omega and female alpha parents who birthed identical twin male omegas. In addition, share the same alpha soulmate, something that’s never happened before.”

“Yes, our family is an uncommon sight. But that doesn’t help with our problem does it?” Will sasses, immediately shutting up because now he’s a little worried what Harry might think of his brash personality.

Surprisingly, all the alpha does is smirk, “How about you text your parents that you’ll home for dinner? I’ll drive you there myself. I would love to meet the lovely people who conceived my beautiful soulmates.”

“You already want to meet our parents? You’ve known us less than twenty four hours,” Louis reminds, shyly. Like his brother, Will is in disbelief over the alpha’s proposition but Louis has a small smile on his face, as if he does want it to happen.

Will doesn’t because he knows he’s going to be lectured by his mum and a big ‘I told you so’ is going to be coming his way and he’d rather not give him that satisfaction.

“Of course. Those few hours have been the best of my life. I’ve been waiting to meet you two for so long and I’m so glad I did. Not only do I get you beautiful omegas out of it, I no longer have to look like some sleazy alpha that sleeps with omegas left and right. I can finally be settled down,” Harry explains, eyes shining bright in hope and relief.

Louis coos at Harry’s newly discovered sensitive side and Will has to gather what restraint he has not to roll his eyes at him again. “That’s so sweet. I knew you weren’t the degrading alpha the media makes you out to be. Our parents would love to meet you.”

Will huffs because there’s really no point in arguing. He can’t come up with any reasons why he shouldn’t meet their parents. And it’s not like he has any real say, anyways. He’s just an _omega_.

They arrive at the restaurant shortly after their conversation and are immediately greeted by a small, old women with olive skin and white hair.

“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” She exclaims in a heavy accented voice, bringing their soulmate in for a hug.

“You too, Malai. You know I can’t go without your pad thai for too long,” Harry replies with a soft smile.

Malai grins at him before her gaze falls over Will and Louis and a frown appears, “Who are they?”

Harry smiles proudly as he introduces them, “Malai, meet my soulmates, Will and Louis Tomlinson.”

Malai laughs in amazement as she takes the two surprised omegas into a warm embrace. “Oh Harry, they’re beautiful. And they’re twins! You lucky, lucky dog.”

Both omegas can’t help but blush, one more resentful of it than the other. She ushers them to sit at a secluded table in the back as she’s probably used to the attention Harry unintentionally draws.

Harry sits on one side of the booth and the two brothers sit on the other side with each other. They look over the menu but unbeknownst to them, Harry has his head in his hands observing his gorgeous boys with a dopey smile on his face.

“There’s so many choices...Could you order for me?” Louis pipes, looking up and blushing when he meets Harry’s eyes that were already trained on him,

“Of course, baby,” Harry says, making Louis’ cheeks turn crimson at the pet name. “Will, love, would you like me to do the same for you?”

Will scoffs, “Unlike my overly submissive brother, I can actually think and make decisions for myself.”

“I think that was rather rude, Will,” Harry scolds, frowning at him.  _ Now look what you did! You made alpha mad!  _ Will does his best to drown out his inner omega as he tries not to be affected by Harry reprimanding him. “It’s not a bad thing to be submissive, just like it’s not a bad thing to not be submissive. I think you should apologise to Louis.”

“I’m not going to apologise. All I was doing was stating a fact,” Will dismisses which was apparently the wrong thing to do because when Harry speaks next, it’s borderlining his alpha voice.

“William, apologise.”

That’s when Will snaps. “No! You can’t tell me what to fucking do! You barely know us and you already expect us to take orders from you! That’s bullshit! I’m never going to be your submissive omega bitch, no matter if you’re our alpha or not! I never asked for a soulmate, anyways!”

And with that Will storms off in the direction of the front door, ignoring his brother’s cries for him to stop and to come back.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry is stunned.

He doesn’t know what just happened. One minute they were having a nice time and the next Will is shouting at him and walking away. He thinks about what the omega had said before he left and he instantly feels bad. 

He didn’t mean to offend him by forcing him to do something when they’ve only know each other for so little. But in his defense, he’s an alpha and being dominant is in his nature and when Will directed an insult towards his soulmate, he couldn’t let it go, even if he’s his soulmate as well.

However, he shouldn’t have almost used his alpha voice and humiliated him like that in public. He’s never used his alpha voice ever since he presented but in the little time that he’s known his soulmates, they have brought out the possessive, dominant side of his alpha.

What surprised him most, though, was what Will said last, that he never wanted a soulmate. Everybody he’s ever met has always been looking forward to meeting the love of their life. It’s unheard of for a person, especially an omega, to actively not want to meet their soulmate. At least now it’s starting to make sense why Will acted so hostile towards him at their first encounter.

Harry looks at the dainty omega in front of him, who’s looking very conflicted, probably over whether he should stay or go after his twin so he decides to find more about Will from him. “Has he always never wanted a soulmate?”

“Yeah, he’s always been like this. He’s always thought that if he has a soulmate, then he’s never going to be happy. That he’s never going to be able to make his own decisions and decide his life for himself. My mum, dad, sister and I have all told him that soulmate aren’t a bad thing and that it’s supposed to be happy, momentous thing. I thought I had gotten through to him last night because he promised to give today a chance with you but I guess I was wrong,” Louis mutters, quietly, a look of sadness washing over him.

“Did anything ever happen to him that would make him feel this way?” He asks, hesitantly.

“No, that’s just the thing. He’s never been abused, never been mistreated, or at least that I know of. He’s always been loved and cared for by my parents, just like I have so I don’t know why we’re so different.”

“Maybe something did happen that you aren’t aware of and he just didn’t tell you,” Harry suggests, trying to find some type of explanation for Will being so adverse to the idea of soulmates and alphas.

“No, that can’t be it. We tell each other  _ everything _ . He would’ve told me about something like that,” Louis insists, looking a little too desperate to believe what he’s saying.

He stays silent for a moment until Louis quips, “I should probably go talk to him.”

“No! I mean, I’ll go. I am the one who upset him. I should go apologise,” Harry rambles because he needs to make this right with his soulmate, even if said soulmate doesn’t even want to  _ be _ his soulmate.

Louis looked wary about it but eventually nods, bowing his head in submission. He stands up and lifts Louis’ head with a hand supporting his chin and brushes his lips against his soft cheek. “I’ll only be a moment, love.”

He smiles when he feels Louis shiver and seems him smiling from ear to ear. With a departing stroke of his thumb across the omega’s cheek, he seeks the entrance in the direction that Will went.

Harry finds the tattooed omega sitting on a bench a few feet from the restaurant, daintily bringing a cigarette to his lips. He sits down next to him as the omega blows out the smoke and Harry thinks only Will can make smoking look sexy.

“Cigarettes kill, you know,” Harry tells him, trying to ease into conversation instead of attacking the boy with soulmate talk right away.

Will scoffs and says sarcastically, “You reckon so? And here I was, thinking that somehow this nicotine was actually doing me some good. I’m glad you were here to enlighten me.”

Harry can’t help but grow somber at Will’s tone that is so hostile and nasty. He’s trying, so hard, but Will is not making it easy. “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Right. Now I suppose you’re going to forbid me from doing it anymore? Perfect me into the sweet, pure omega you want?” Will guesses, taking another puff from the fag between his fingers.

“No,” Harry says, surprising the little omega, “I’m not going to make you stop smoking. I don’t think you should because it’s bad for you but that’s not my decision to make.”

“Isn’t it, though? You’re supposed to make decisions for me. You are meant to be my alpha, after all,” Will grumbles, petulantly.

“I am to become your alpha but that does not mean I control you. You are free to do what you please. But I do expect to be treated with the same respect and dignity was I treat you and Louis.”

“You sure didn’t treat me with dignity when you almost went full on alpha voice, trying to make me apologise,” Will points out, stubbornly, putting out his cigarette with his foot.

“You’re right and I’m sorry about that. That was wrong of me,” Harry apologises, sincerely. “This is all new to me as well, having a soulmate. I don’t know what I’m doing, especially since my soulmates are two twin brothers who are very, _ very _ different. I need to get to know the both of you better before I start going all alpha on you. Not that I’ll go crazy, mean alpha on you once I  _ do _ get to know you but like reprimand-”

“Harry,” Will interrupts, making Harry look sheepish over the realisation that he was rambling. “I forgive you but you’re going to have to give me time. I haven’t fully accepted the fact that I have a soulmate yet so the thought of you being my alpha is frightening, quite frankly.”

Harry frantically nods because as much as he would like to show his love for  _ both _ of his omegas right away, he knows giving Will the space he needs will be the best for the both of them in the long run. “Of course, Will. Whatever you need. But if I can be of any reassurance, I am the least frightening alpha on the planet. That, I can guarantee.”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to show me that having a soulmate is worthwhile because as of the moment, soulmates are pointless to me. But you probably already knew that since my brother most likely informed you about it,” Will says, wincing.

“He told me a little bit about it. Don’t you worry about it, though. I’m determined to change your mind. By the end of the summer, you will embrace the idea of soulmates as much as everyone else.”

“I highly doubt that but you can definitely go ahead and try, by all means,” Will smirks, undoubtedly thinking that he’s going to fail.

“I don’t have to try. When I put my mind to something, I don’t stop until it all works out in the end. You will be mine, William Tomlinson. I can guarantee it,” Harry replies, a big grin stretched onto his face.

“Looking forward to it,” Will says, sarcastically. 

  
But Will’s attitude doesn’t deter Harry. Harry is happy enough knowing that one day he will have both of his omegas in his arms, sporting his bite proudly on their necks and eventually their tummies will be swollen beautifully with his pups. The mere thought is enough for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the obnoxiously long wait for this chapter. I just got my school macbook back so I wrote all night and all afternoon to write the rest of this chapter. It's not as long as I had hoped, but I thought the end of the chapter was a good end for this until the next chapter. I also promise to update my other stories, especially Triple Take because I know a lot have been waiting for a chapter for that story. I only got this one out faster since I had more done on this fic when I last had my computer. But I've been working on it and it's slowly coming together and I'm slowly overcoming my writer's block. Next chapter expect a lot of cliches but fluffy cliches on both fics. Sorry for any mistakes and sorry for the wait, again, but enjoy! (I hope!)

Will could really use a joint right about now.

After finishing up lunch at Malai’s restaurant with forced small talk on Will’s part and easy flowing conversation between Louis and Harry, they all drove back to Doncaster so the alpha could meet their parents. 

They’re at their doorstep now and Will’s frustration has reached substantial levels. He already knows how this whole thing is going to pan out. His mum is going to love Harry and he is going to rub it in his face that he really  _ does _ have a soulmate and he’s going to get a whole new lecture about how he should give Harry a chance because he’s so amazing and Will really cannot stand hearing such words at the moment. He’s already stressed enough from meeting his soulmate, he doesn’t need his parents adding to his problems.

Nonetheless, he bites his tongue and refrains from saying anything as Louis opens the door with his housekey. His twin steps in first followed by himself, due to the alpha’s chivalrous gesture of letting him go first (the action not going unnoticed by his inner omega, who preens at the courtesy), then Harry enters in last.

Nobody is visible in their spacious living room and Will cringes when he hears Louis call out, “Mum! Dad!”

“They’re not going to come down,” Harry quips, lowly.

“And why is that?” Will questions, wondering how in the world he could possibly know that they’re not going to come to the living room. He doesn’t even  _ know _ them. 

“Your mum is in heat,” Harry answers like it’s obvious. “I can smell it.”

“Shit,” is all Will can say. He and Louis couldn’t smell it because of their weak omega senses but Harry, being an alpha, can smell even the littlest of scents.

“We completely forgot that that was coming up. I mean, meeting our soulmate did have our minds a little preoccupied. I guess that means meeting them is out of the question for a week,” Louis exclaims, plopping down on the couch, defeatedly. Will knows his brother really wanted Harry to meet their parents but he is jumping for joy on the inside. He at least gets a small postponement of his mum’s soulmate lecture.

“But what are we going to do? We usually stay at Zayn’s during mum’s heat but he’s out of town,” Will asks Louis, who shrugs in response.

“I don’t know but we can’t stay here. Listening to our parents have sex repeatedly is certainly not my cup of tea. I don’t think it’s anyone’s, really. And these walls are paper thin,” Louis says matter-of-factly.

As if on cue, a loud whine sounds through the room from their mother followed by a low groan by their father. Both Will and Louis grimace and shiver from the noises, wishing to be anywhere but there.

“You could stay with me,” Harry suggests, shyly, interrupting the twins’ conversation.

“What?” Louis and Will utter in unison, disbelief laced in their voices.

“Well, I mean, you have nowhere else to go and I have more than enough space at my place. You could stay in one of my guestrooms. I know what it’s like to have to 

deal with family mating cycles. My parents are betas but my older sister is an omega so I know how uncomfortable it can be to stay in a house whilst  _ that _ is happening,” Harry sympathises.

Will scoffs, “I don’t think our parents would be too happy if they found out we were going home with an alpha we barely know, even if said alpha is our soulmate.”

“Do we really have a choice here, Will? I think mum and dad would rather us be out of the house whilst they ride out his heat. I also think they would be happier that we’re going home with our soulmate and not some random alpha who would take advantage of us. Which Harry is not going to do, right?” Louis says, both brothers looking at the alpha for confirmation.

Harry is quick to assure them, “Right, of course. I would never do anything to hurt either of you. You are my soulmates which means you are my life now. I will do everything in my power to protect you both everyday for the rest of my life.”

Will watches as Louis squeals, affectionately, and hops into the alpha’s arms in gratitude. Will himself can’t help but feel enamoured by the alpha’s heartfelt words, like his brother, but this time he doesn’t let himself feel bad or angry about it because what Harry said was not anything typical alphas would say. He sounded so sincere and sweet, traits that you don’t normally see in alphas nowadays.

His inner omega is jumping for joy, relishing in the fact that his soulmate is nice, sexy, protective and just plain  _ perfect.  _ And for the first time in his life, he’s at ease with his inner omega.

“Of course we’ll stay with you then,” Louis replies, burrowing his head in Harry’s neck.

“Will?” Harry questions, staring deeply at him for confirmation, green eyes boring into his blue ones.

A small, shy smile creeps onto Will’s face as he gives the alpha a tiny nod. Harry beams at his omegas, obviously happy that  _ both _ of them agreed to staying with him, at least until their mother’s heat has run its course.

Will, thought, is cross between looking forward to spending quality time getting to know his soulmate and dreading the mere thought of it.

Another drawn out moan echoes through the house and if there was an award for scurrying out of your house as quick as possible, Louis and Will would win it.

 

~*~*~*~*~  
  


Louis doesn’t know what he was expecting a multi-millionaire pop star alpha’s house to look like but it was certainly not... _ this _ . They are standing in front of a large, elegant Victorian-style house with old fixtures but modern colors painting the outside.

A mansion or an upscale flat in London was more what Louis was thinking when Harry said he was going to take them to his place for the week, not a grand house fit for an eighteenth century apothecarist.

He looks over at his brother, who’s wearing an identical look of confusion on his face as he stares at the house in front of him.

“Not what you were expecting, I reckon?” Harry grins, chuckling in amusement at their shocked expressions.

“Not at all,” Louis mutters, admiring the beautiful structure in front of him.

“Aren’t pop stars supposed to have huge fucking mansions? They aren’t supposed to have houses that I could see my grandmother living in,” Will replies, sassily.

Louis expects Harry to get a little bit angered by Will’s blatant disrespect but the alpha easily laughs it off and says, “I’m a lot different than your average ‘pop star’” Harry says, making air quotations, “And I figured you, of all people, wouldn’t care about rules and how things are ‘supposed’ to be.”

“I don’t care,” Will says all too quickly to be considered subtle. “You could live in a box for all I care.”

Louis looks between the two and decides to break their odd banter, “Can we go inside already? It’s really cold out here.”

And it is. It may not be to Harry, whose body temperature runs at an average about ten degrees higher than an omega’s but to Louis and, by the looks of it, Will are definitely feeling the chilly weather. Louis has noticed the goosebumps that have appeared on his arms and the shivers starting to course through him and he knows that he is suffering the same symptoms as his twin.

“Of course, right, let’s get inside,” Harry urges, leading them into his unusual home. Louis doesn’t blame Harry for not taking notice of his omegas’ distress to the cold. He knows more than anyone how much willpower it takes to deal with Will’s sarcasm and sass.

They enter Harry’s home and are immediately hit with another round of shock when they seen the interior. Walls are colored bright with unique colors with picture frames scattered all around. The furniture is retro with modern tones woven in and the decor is so hipster that Louis is helplessly endeared by how bad everything in the room clashes.

It’s warming to get to know the other side of Harry Styles, the side that the media doesn’t get to see. The side they’ll get to see everyday for the rest of their lives. Louis can  _ definitely _ get used to that.

He looks to Will to see that he looks like he definitely  _ can’t _ get used to that.  Louis is proven right when his twin quips, “I guess I’m just a little confused as to why someone with so much money would use it to buy a house like  _ this _ .”

Harry laughs, “You sound like my sister. She said almost the exact same thing when I bought the house. I guess I like the character it holds. Come on, I’ll show you to your rooms.”

“Room,” Louis corrects. “We always sleep together.” He tells Harry, Will nodding in agreement.

“Alright, your room,” Harry admonishes and Louis can tell from the soft look on the alpha’s face that he found his revelation sweet and adorable, making him smile and blush crimson.

He leads them into a bright green guest room that has an ensuite and a comfy looking king size bed. Will launches himself onto the bed and cozies up to one of the bigger pillows whilst Louis just politely sits on the edge of the bed.

“Um, not to be a bother, but what are we going to do about clothes? We only have the stuff we have on now and your stuff would be way too big on us so I was just wondering how that was going to work,” Louis voices quietly, unsure of what Harry was going to say.

“I can take you guys out shopping,” Harry suggests, both brothers’ eyes going wide at the idea.

“No thank you, that’s really not necessary.”

“Lou’s right. We’re only staying here for a week. We don’t need a whole new fucking wardrobe,” Will replies, scoffing at the alpha’s ridiculous notion.

“I can just get you enough clothes for the week. I obviously have the money. And most importantly, I  _ want _ to. I’ve always wanted to provide and care for my omegas and now I finally get a chance to. This is my first step towards that,” Harry tells them, pleadingly, as if he’s trying really hard to get his point across.

Louis’ inner omega preens at the thought of being basked in attention and love like the alpha wants to do to him. He feels so satisfied knowing that he and Will can be well provided for by such an amazing alpha.

But even so, it wouldn’t feel right to take Harry’s money, especially for something as trivial as clothes. He definitely doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea about what type of omegas they are. They are  _ far _ from gold diggers and he does not want Harry to get that message from them and possibly reject them as soulmates. He can  _ not _ let that happen.

“Buying us clothes is really not necessary, though. We could go home and grab some?” Louis suggests, shyly.

“And potentially see your parents mating on the kitchen table?” Harry questions, raising an eyebrow at the twins.

Both boys shudder at the mental image of that and immediately come to the conclusion that going home to get clothes won’t work. They are pondering any other options when Harry speaks up again.

“Please. My inner alpha is screaming at me to show you both how good I can be for you and buying you things is apart of that. Please let me,” Harry rasps, his big eyes conveying how much he needs for the omegas to agree.

Louis looks to Will and their eyes meet for a silent conversation. They say twins have telepathy with one another and it’s true. Louis can tell by looking into his brother’s blue eyes, identical to his, that his brother is admitting defeat and giving into Harry’s offer.

Louis doesn’t show it but on the inside, he’s giggling in happiness. His brother being touched enough by the alpha’s sympathetic words is a step in the right direction. They’re on their way to becoming the happy nest he’s dreamed of since he was young enough to understand the concept of the soulmates.

“Okay, fine. But you’re only buying us enough clothes to last us the weekend. No more than that, okay?” Will replies, sternly, sitting up and pointing a small finger the older male.

The alpha instantly breaks out into a wide grin, laughing excitedly as he pulls the omegas to their feet, hugging them tightly. Louis can feel the content and joy rising in him from being held in his soulmate’s powerful but safe arms. His strong, manly smell is intoxicating, better than any other alpha he’s smelled before.

He flutters an eye open and sees his brother wearing an elated smile like himself. Louis knows he’s probably not even aware that he’s doing that but his heart still swells in delight as he sees his normal tough, ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ exterior has been broken just by a simple hug from their soulmate.

Progress.  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  


“No fucking way. That’s way too expensive. And for a t-shirt, no less!” Will gasps as he shuffles through the tops hung on the rack at the store Harry had brought them to with the promise that they would ‘find everything they would need here.’

“Will, I’m a multimillionaire. Price does not matter. And everything here is close to that price so you have to pick  _ something _ ,” Harry quips to him, watching him and his brother on a close, protective watch, from, what Will can assume, prying eyes from unmated alphas that might be around. He rolls his eyes at that.

“Fine. But I’m picking the cheapest thing in here,” he challenges. As Harry throws his hands up in surrender, he grabs four different colored scoop necks from the clearance rack as well as two pairs of blue jeans and two pairs of black jeans. “Here.”

“You don’t want to try it all on first?”

“Trust me. Louis is going to take fifty years trying on clothes, we’d be here all day if I did too,” Will replies, looking at his brother knowingly. Harry gazes at him too and Louis blushes under the attention but doesn’t deny the accusation.

Harry sighs in defeat, “Alright, as long as you think they’ll fit.”

Will smiles, “They will. Now come along, Lou. I think I saw a dress on our way in here that would look amazing on you.”

They giggle together and skip happily, hand in hand, towards the women’s section. Little did they know that their alpha was trailing lazily behind them, wearing the fondest smile possible as he observed the endearing sight before him.  
  


~*~*~*~*~  
  


After Louis picked out a velzera  [ dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/66/be/07/66be079de7fdc739275c894bc943bc99.jpg) , a conforming black short sleeved shirt with a gypsy-style  [ skirt ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8c/c8/9d/8cc89d29d6e31b413915ee0ba1462a5c.jpg) , a patterned  [ romper ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c1/70/e6/c170e6dad9ca5fbe4fea397c9fe44cd4.jpg) , and a  [ belly top with high waisted shorts ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/3f/5a/49/3f5a49e84ca6385cd8e7818d790feb7c.jpg) , all the twins needed were shoes and undergarments.

Will had said he only needed one pair of Adidas sneakers, even though Harry said he’d buy him shoes for everyday he’s going to be staying with him but Will insistently refused. Louis, on the other hand, had bought two pairs of strappy pumps, a black pair and a nude pair, cute purple flats and a pair of gladiator sandals.

But now they need to purchase underwear and, by the looks of it, bras, too. Most male omegas just have puffy, feminine nipples with no need for bras but Harry, being the alpha he is and being physically attracted to his soulmates, has checked out his omegas’ chests and they definitely need bras. Harry’s not an expert on boobs and bras but he can roughly guess that Louis and Will are both about a b-cup.

This conversation wasn’t one the alpha was looking forward to having but it was necessary so he clears his throat to get their attention as they finish paying for their clothes.

The two omegas look up at him, expectantly, so he starts subconsciously rambling, “I don’t mean to make either of you uncomfortable, but, uh, well, you need undergarments and I didn’t know if you wanted to, uh, go over to, like, Victoria’s Secret or Topshop, to get, um, underwear and bras, we could, uh, go over there, if you’d like.”

Harry curses himself for stuttering so much and sounding like an idiot when he should sound like the charming and confident alpha that he normally is. He can equate his behavior to the topic of underwear with his soulmates but also to the fact that his omegas make his tough, cocky alpha exterior melt away with just one look.

His omegas are giving him very different looks when he assesses their reactions. Louis’s cheeks have turned crimson but he has a shy smile on his face whilst Will has raised an eyebrow, challengingly, and a smirk has graced his beautiful face.

“Tell me, Harry, does it look like I wear bras?” Will replies, gesturing to his chest with his hands.

The alpha definitely feels suffocated by the rock and the hard place he’s in between because on one hand, he doesn’t want to objectify Will and give into his alpha by blatantly staring at his soulmate’s breasts but on the other hand, Will is flaunting them in from of him and basically telling him to look at them.

Harry can’t help but give in, flitting his eyes over his mate’s chest, noticing that the boy’s hard nipples are clearly visible through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He gulps, trying to will away the erection forming in his pants because even though it’s expected that a person is attracted to every single part of their soulmate, he doesn’t want to make things awkward between him and the twins. They are sixteen and most likely virgins, after all. Or, at least, Harry hopes they are virgins still.

Will is still looking at him like he’s expecting an answer so Harry mumbles out a quick reply, “No, not at the moment.”

The omega looks as if he’s about to say another snarky comment but Louis beats him to it, “He never wears bras. He doesn’t think male omegas should have to wear bras since male alphas and betas don’t have to. It’s probably why he’s such a hit with the alphas during gym class. All they do is watch his tits bounce.”

At the same time that Will hits his brother on the arm with a threatening look, Harry lets out a violent growl at the thought of other alphas looking at his omega, inappropriately. He doesn’t want to be that alpha that tells their omega what to do but he really wants to tell Will to start wearing bras so that he doesn’t have to worry about being in the media for beating up underage alphas that dare stare at his soulmate’s chest.

He snaps out of acting off his inner alpha, to see his omegas whine and bow their heads submissively, which was weird to see out of Will, who was usually the opposite of submissive.

Harry instantly feels terrible for making his omegas scared due to his own jealousy. “I am so sorry for growling like that. My inner alpha just came out when you said that alphas watch your chest because that’s definitely not okay as you’re my soulmate and you don’t deserve to be objectified like that as a human being.”

Will reluctantly nodded as he returned to his normal sassy self, “It’s okay but don’t expect me to wear bras all of a sudden. Those are only saved for  _ very _ special occasions.”

“I don’t expect you to change for me. I want you to be you because that’s why you’re my soulmate. So only boxers for you, then?”

“Well, actually, I don’t wear boxers,” Will says, a blush rising to his cheeks, looking awfully like his twin.

“If you don’t wear boxers then what do you wear? Briefs?” Harry questions, puzzled to what he would wear if not boxers.

“I like to wear knickers, alright? Is that alright with you?” Will asks, rudely, as if already expecting Harry to not be okay with it.

“Of course it’s alright with me. I couldn’t care less what you wear. As long as you’re safe and happy, I’m fine,” Harry says, grinning when he sees Will give out the smallest smile he’s ever seen, obviously satisfied with the alpha’s answer. 

It may be a small smile but it’s a step towards the right direction.

Louis smiles at his brother and his soulmate, happy that there’s no more tension and says, “Alright, now that that’s settled, Victoria’s Secret, here we come!”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

In the end, Will had chosen four simple bikini panties to last him his time with Harry. However, Louis picked out a black push up bra as well as three pastel bralettes and one bandeau along with two thongs and two cheeksters.

Will expected Harry to tell Louis to go easy and buy less expensive undergarments but it never happened. The alpha actually encourages him to spend more money, offering to buy them perfumes and lotions too. Will denied the offer because he doesn’t want Harry spending needless money on him but his brother declined once out of courtesy before giving in and getting two perfumes and a shea butter lotion.

As Will was waiting for Louis and Harry to finish paying, he notices out of the corner of his eye, a group of three teenage girls whispering to each other with their gazes locked on them. He glares at them as he realises they are fans of Harry because of course, his soulmate just had to be an a-list celebrity. Though he’s not happy that the girls are gossiping about them right there with no subtlety, he’s just glad they haven’t been spotted by the paparazzi during their excursion.

He must’ve spoke too soon because right as soon as they exit the shoppe, there are two paps leaning against the building. He tugs on Harry’s shirt to get his attention and motions over to the photographers with the least amount of movements possible. Once the alpha realises what’s going on, he puts a hand on each of their waists and leads them toward his car in hurried steps.

Sadly, the paps spot them and immediately start taking pictures whilst running to catch up with them. They shout out questions like “Harry! Are these your new omegas for the week?” and “Harry! What are their names?” and “Harry! Where did you find two beautiful male omegas who happened to be twins?”

The three ignore the loud yells being directed at them as they rush towards Harry’s sleek, black car and hurry inside. Once inside, they quickly put their seatbelts on and take off.

“I’m so sorry that you had to deal with that already. I don’t know how they got the tip that I was there. Now, pictures of you with me are going to be all over the media and you didn’t sign up for this and I--”

“Hey, hey, alpha,” Louis interrupts, gently. “You’re right, we didn’t sign up for this. But you’re our soulmate, we would endure anything if it means having you by our side.”

Will watches as Harry’s anger and guilt shed off his face, replaced with fond and happiness. Will, though, does not know how to feel right now. Hearing his brother say ‘we’ and ‘our’ in his reply made him a little frustrated because he is not included. He didn’t sign up for a soulmate, let alone media coverage of his whole life.

But another side of him, an evil, backstabbing side, is feeling like what Louis said could one day become true for him as well. That he would go through anything if it meant having Harry there alongside him until he takes his last breath.

But that was probably just his inner omega and he’s learned time and time again not to trust his inner omega. It’s never paid off listening to it, in his experience.

So he sighs, leaning against the window and watches the scenery as they speed off back to Harry’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a little confused by my description of male omega and their traits, since I have both twins having breasts, there's a really good guide on a/b/o dynamic that makes everything make much for sense with real logic on ao3 called Sex and Gender: A Biological and Social Guide to the Omegaverse by PrincessPestilence. I don't agree with all the info on their made about abo but I so agree with most of it, including male omega having breasts so that's why Will and Louis do. It's a very eye opening and logical guide that you guys should totally check out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i'm shitty for not posting for eight months and i truly am sorry but i've just have a lot of work to do, in school and at my job so this sadly hasnt been priority one. i know it's short but it's eventful. trigger warning for mentions of past rape which is basically what the whole chapter is about.

When Harry goes into the twins’ room to check up on them after a restful night’s sleep, he’s met with the most adorable sight. Will and Louis have cuddled up close to each other during their sleep with the duvet pulled up to their necks , limbs tangled together and their foreheads are resting against one another as they sleep peacefully.

The alpha couldn’t be any more endeared but he doesn’t want to wake them so he silently shuts the door and makes his way down the long hallway. He’s planning to cook a huge breakfast for his omegas in order to show them how well we can provide for them and to show them how good of an alpha he can be.

He prepares the ingredients to make fluffy waffles with homemade whipped cream, eggs on toast and crispy bacon. He mixes milk, eggs, flour, baking powder, salt and sugar in a bowl and whisks until it’s thoroughly combined.

As he’s putting the bacon in the oven and batter in the waffle maker, he hears the loud creak of the stairway. Once the sweet smell hits his nose, he knows it’s Louis descending down the stairs. Will’s scent is sweet, as well, but his also has a hint of cinnamon and spice whilst Louis’ is just sweet, with notes of vanilla.

“Good morning, darling,” Harry rasps, walking over to greet the boy, who sits at the breakfast bar in nothing but a little silk nightie, that they had bought when they went shopping the previous day. Harry has to refrain from ravishing the small boy from how delicious he looks. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby. That was the greatest night’s sleep I’ve ever had. That mattress is so comfy,” Louis smiles, dreamily.

“I’m glad. You are going to be staying here for a few days after all. I’m making breakfast. I hope you like waffles, bacon and eggs on toast.”

“Who doesn’t?” Louis giggles, putting a hand over his mouth in an attempt to contain them, making Harry’s inner alpha swoon.

“Right you are. Tell me, though, are you always such a morning person?” Harry asks, curiously, trying to subtly get to know his soulmate.

Louis nods, “Ever since I was little, I’ve always gotten up early. I just feel so much more energised when I do.”

“And Will?”

Louis laughs, “Oh, he’s just the opposite. If we don’t have school, he’ll sleep till’ noon. My brother is more of a night owl.”

“So will we be expecting him anytime soon?”

“Probably, since there’s food waiting for him. Food trumps sleep for him anyday,” Louis says with a fond smile.

“Have you two always been so different?” Harry questions, whilst getting the eggs ready.

“No, not when we were younger. Then, we wore the same clothes, had the same personality; we were basically the same person.”

“When did that all change?”

“Right around when we presented, so around thirteen. After our first, you know, heat,” Louis blushes at that before continuing, “he became very distant and started acting out towards our parents. He started being very rebellious and eventually he began going to parties and getting tattoos. He’s on better terms with our mum and dad now but it was a rough time,” Louis reminisces, sadly.

“Huh,” Harry says, absentmindedly, taking the waffles off the heat. “I don’t know if it’s ever occurred to you or perhaps I’m just crazy but maybe the reason he became a whole different person after he presented was because he’s doesn’t like the fact that he presented omega.”

“No, no, no, that can’t be it. He’s never once acted like he dislikes being an omega in the time that we’ve officially been ones so that can’t be it, it can’t be,” Louis replies, sounding more like he’s trying to convince himself rather than Harry.

“I don’t want to sound out of line here, since we’ve only known each other a short time but maybe his hatred for being an omega is internalised instead, something that he’s kept hidden due to the way he thinks or to something that’s happened to him. I mean, you did say that he started behaving badly right around when you two had presented so maybe that was the trigger,” Harry voices, trying to sound nonchalant as he pours the eggs into pan.

The alpha expected at least some sort of reply back to what he said but when he looks back at the counter, the small omega was gone. Harry sniffs the air to smell Louis walking back into his and his brother’s shared bedroom, probably to confront him about his view on being an omega.

He sighs, hoping he didn’t just cause a fight to start between the two, and reluctantly goes back to making the rest of their breakfast.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Will,” Louis whispers, trying to wake his sleeping twin. “Will,” he says a bit louder, shaking his shoulder a little bit. When his brother doesn’t even stir, he takes more drastic measures. “William!”

Louis expected more of a reaction out of him after his yell but the only thing Will does is peek an eye open and say, “This better be important if you’re waking me up at the arse clock of dawn.”

“Arse clock of dawn? It’s nine o’clock, calm down. I have two things to tell you. One, Harry’s downstairs making us breakfast.”

“You’re lucky there’s food involved,” Will replies, voice raspy and low from sleep. He sits up and throws the cover off of him, revealing his pyjama-bottomed clad body. He’s not wearing a shirt so his breasts are fully exposed but Louis couldn’t care less as they are identical to his own and it’s nothing he hasn’t seen (or touched or licked during their heat) before.

He goes to stand up but Louis grabs his wrist, pulling him back down on the bed. “There’s something else that I need to talk to you about.”

“Okay?” Will says, obviously confused by his serious behavior.

“Do you not like being an omega?” Louis questions, bluntly, hoping for a straightforward answer, preferably one proving Harry wrong.

“It definitely wasn’t my first choice as my secondary gender but I’ve made my peace with it,” Will states, simply, not elaborating further.

“Are you sure you’re not even a little resentful at presenting omega?” Louis asks, because Harry’s comment held a lot of logic.

“I mean, I don’t like feeling weak and small and that’s what omegas are known for so I admit, I hate that. I don’t like the fact that I have a period and a heat and can pregnant since I don’t want kids but other than obviously not liking to be easily taken advantage of, being an omega is not terrible. It’s not like I can change it so I’ve learned to accept it,” Will shrugs, sounding very uncomfortable.

“Then why did you start acting so differently a little whilst after we presented? If not being an omega then why?” Louis inquires, genuinely curious because he wants to know if there’s any way to removes the chip that his brother always has on his shoulder towards almost everyone.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Will says briskly, voice tight and clipped.

“Please, Will. When have we kept secrets from each other? We’re twins, we are as close as any two people can be. We literally shared a womb for nine months. You can tell me anything, you know that,” Louis replies, gently, because even though he’s a little sad that his brother has kept something from him, he still wants his brother to feel safe enough to tell him what was so important that he felt the need to keep it hidden from his twin.

“Alright, but you can’t tell anyone! Absolutely no one. Not mum, dad, Kate, Zayn and especially not Harry. Got it?” Will says, sternly, looking deep into his eyes.

Louis nods vehemently, making the older twin take a deep breath, close his eyes and after a moment, he says barely above a whisper, “I was raped.”

Louis felt like the air left his lungs when he heard him utter those three little words. His eyes immediately start welling up with tears because nothing could’ve prepared him to hear that. He feels too choked up to say much but he forces out a small, “H-how?”

“It was a few months after we had presented and I went to Zayn’s house and it happened to be when Doniya decided to bring her new alpha boyfriend home to introduce him to their parents. I had seen him eyeing me the whole evening and sure it made me uncomfortable but I didn’t think anything of it. Until he cornered me in the bathroom and used his alpha voice to make me suck his cock.

“I tried to resist but my stupid inner omega had to listen and I had to do it. I was crying during all of it and I tried to scream for help but he alpha-commanded me to shut up and not tell anyone what had happened. I wanted to tell Zayn what happened so bad but I couldn’t so I went home and cried myself to sleep, thinking about how disgusting and used I felt and how I was defiled at a mere thirteen years of age.

“Sadly, that wasn’t the last of it. A week later, I asked Zayn if he was going to be there and he said he wasn’t so I went to his house. He must’ve showed up unannounced because there he was, sitting on their couch acting like a nice gentleman in from Doniya and her parents but I knew what he had done. How evil he really was.

“I stayed in Zayn’s room so I could avoid him but as I was leaving, he pulled me into their laundry room and he told me to do it again and I didn’t have a choice, obviously. But afterwards, he held me down so he could pull down my trousers and shoved two fingers into me, dry. It hurt so much but he told me that he wouldn’t let me go until I came and eventually I did, which made me feel horrible and repulsed by my body that I actually did that from someone who was raping me.

“Luckily, Doniya broke up with him two days later when she caught him cheating on her. So that was the end of it. Everything hurt after that; it was like I was in a constant state of depression and self-hatred. I tried not thinking about it, about how much it affected me but it did. So much.”

By the end of it, Louis was full out sobbing, tears streaming down his face. Will wasn’t crying but it looks like he was restraining himself from it. Louis didn’t know what to say because he knows nothing he voices will help or make things better in any way for Will.

Eventually, he builds up enough courage and strength to say, with a strained voice, “How did we not notice? And why didn’t you say anything?”

“You didn’t notice because I tried to not let it show on the outside. I kept my emotions and feelings bottled up on the inside so you guys wouldn’t notice anything on the outside. I went to parties to drink and smoke so that I could escape my problems but it was only a small distraction from what was really going on.

“That’s why I don’t like to show any vulnerability now. It’s because I learned how to put walls up so that none of you would realise anything was wrong. That’s also why I never told anyone about what happened. I didn’t want to look weak by letting my feelings go and look like the defenceless omega I am. I needed to be strong and not let my guard down and I never have since.”

“Oh, Will,” Louis wails, pulling his brother in close so he can hug him tight because he thinks his twin needs a real comforting hug after what he’s went through but also because he needs one too to calm down his anger and sadness that he’s feeling at the fact that someone could do something so terrible to his sweet brother. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. You didn’t deserve any of it. I just wish you would’ve told one of us sooner. Now this despicable alpha has had three years worth of time to do this to other young omegas.”

Will reciprocates the embrace and Louis can hear him crying now. “I...I didn’t even think about that. Oh my god.”

“It’s okay,” Louis replies, trying to get his sobs under control, to be strong for his crumbling brother. “If only you would have told us. Nobody would’ve thought you were weak. You were thirteen and a newly presented omega, of course you were going to be defenseless against a twenty something year old alpha. That doesn’t give him any right to take advantage of you. He was the bad one, not you. You never had to build walls around yourself and around the people you love if you just would have told me or mum or dad at the time.”

“I guess I really am just a stupid, selfish omega after all,” Will replies, crying into his shoulder.

Louis pets his brother’s head, shushing him, “Hey, none of that, okay? You’re not selfish and you sure as hell aren’t stupid. Just because you didn’t do it before, doesn’t mean we can’t still do something about it. We need to tell mum and dad so that they can file a report against him and hopefully get this sick son of a bitch locked up in prison.”

“No, they can’t know. They’re going to think that I’m bad for not telling them, for-”

Louis cuts him off, with an angry glare, tears slowing down but still sliding down his face steadily, “Mum and dad aren’t going to think any of that. They’re going to be devastated what their son had to go through at such a young age but the only person they’re going to be mad at is the alpha that did that to you.”

“But they’re going to be upset that all this time I’ve been refusing to be happy about my soulmate was because of something I should’ve told them in the first place,” Will sobs, eyes tired from the crying that he’s not used to.

“William Tomlinson, you should better than to think that they’d be upset over this. Never would they be mad at you for something that you didn’t want and was forced on you. If anything, they’ll be relieved that there’s at least a reason behind you not wanting a soulmate. That is it, isn’t it? You didn’t want an alpha forced into your life like Doniya’s boyfriend did and you don’t want Harry to turn out like him. Is that it?”

Will gives a weak nod and mumbles out a tiny, “Yes. That’s why I’m always wary around alphas.”

Louis holds his brother’s face in his small hands, making his older twin look at him, “Harry isn’t that alpha and he’s never going to be that alpha. He’s our soulmate, he wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt us, physically or mentally.”

“But you don’t know that! We’ve known him for two days!” Will bawls, closing his tightly to try to control his tears.

Louis shakes his head, “You’ve known him for two days. I’ve known him for four years. I’ve seen him in interviews and promos and he’s always been so respectful and down to earth to all the interviewers. He’s always a polite gentleman to everyone and he’s donated to so many different charities, especially for ones that help omegas in need. And it’s genuine, not just some bullshit for show. I know how good of a person he is and I know he would never harm either of us. If you don’t believe in Harry, believe in me.”

“I do believe in you but if I tell mum and dad, then Harry’s going to have to know,” Will whines, clinging onto him for dear life.

“He deserves to know. You’re his soulmate, he’s connected to you physically and emotionally whether you like it or not. He’s not going to judge you at all. The only thing he’s going to do is help you heal and maybe want to kill that alpha who did that to you but that’s it. He needs to know just like mum and dad do. You know that,” Louis tells him, gently, combing his fingers through his brother’s soft, brown locks.

“Will you be there with me, by my side, to tell them? Please? I don’t think I can do it without you,” Will pleads, staring up at him with glossy, red-rimmed eyes.

“Of course, I will. I wouldn’t be anywhere else. I love you so much, I’ll always be there for you,” Louis promises, pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead. “Do you want to tell Harry now?”

Will doesn’t say anything for a few moments and when he does speak, Louis almost misses the tiny, soft, “yes,” that he mumbles, surprising them both.

“Alright, um, how ‘bout you throw on a shirt and we’ll go downstairs together to tell him, yeah?” Louis suggests, shocked that Will is going to open up to Harry about something so important so quickly but he guesses it’s due to him having his walls down with his vulnerable side exposed at the moment.

Louis really hopes that Will being honest with Harry and showing his defenceless side will be the step that needs to be taken for them to move forward and be a happy, united nest.

~*~*~*~*~

 

Harry has been pacing around the living room for that last thirty minutes, worried and concerned for his soulmates. Due to his alpha hearing, he was able to hear sobs and cries coming from the guest room the twins are staying in. He wasn’t able to make out any conversation as the rooms in his home are almost fully soundproof against alpha, fully soundproof for betas and omegas. 

He hopes his biggest fears don’t come true when he thinks about why Will has such an aversion to his omega nature and is so distant towards everyone except his family. He has an inkling of an idea but he’s wishing and praying and begging for himself to be wrong.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps descending down the stairs that makes him rush over there to see his omegas and he’s met with an unexpected and heartbreaking sight.

He watches as Louis helps Will down the stairs with a protective arm around his shoulders. Both of their eyes are red and swollen and their cheeks, tear-stained from crying. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, they look up at him with glistening blue eyes and a deep frown and Harry’s inner alpha is screaming and clawing at him to just run up and wrap them both up in a big hug and cuddle them to sleep but he’s not sure what their boundaries are, especially in such a delicate state.

So he waits for them to come to him at their own pace. They slowly make their way over to the couch, curling up together then looking up at the alpha expectantly.

Harry assumes they want him to sit down so he plops down right beside them but leaves a considerable amount of space between them. Will has sat down in his brother’s lap, which is a very odd sight to see the more bold, masculine twin looking so small and vulnerable in his more submissive, feminine brother’s comforting embrace.

Speaking of, Harry is speechless as he sees Will. Usually the omega looks so confident and stoic but now, he looks so, so tiny and so emotionally open which is something the alpha hasn’t ever seen in the short time that they’ve known each other.

He watches with curious eyes as Louis runs his hands down Will’s forearms in a soothing manner and mumbles quietly, “It’s okay, whenever you’re ready, we’re here for you. I’m here for you.”

Will nods shakily, taking a deep breath before whispering the words he’d never thought he’d tell anyone, “I was molested.”

Even though he was expecting those words to be said, nothing could’ve prepared him for the range of emotions he’s feeling now that he knows it’s actually true. Anger, sadness, confusion, sympathy, the need to comfort. He wants to ask a million questions but he doesn’t want to overwhelm his omega so he waits for him to continue at his own pace.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Will pours out everything to the alpha, reliving the horrible memories for the second time today. Once he’s finished retelling the events, he realises that the alpha has scooped him up into his lap, holding him tight in a warm, comforting embrace. 

Normally, this would’ve made him uncomfortable but right now, it’s the only thing keeping him together. That, and the comforting kisses Louis is placing in his hair and on his face, licking up his tears as he goes.

He’s unsure of what his confession means for their relationship but he is sure he could definitely get used to the loving attention he’s receiving, something that he’s never let anyone close enough to do.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi, i made louis' parents a male omega and a female alpha because that rarely happens in alpha/beta/omega fanfictions and i wanted the fact that that can exist come to light. i will also, in all fanfictions i make in the future, always have pregnant men called mum or any variation of that and any alpha, male or female, be called dad. because the one carrying the baby would be the maternal parent therefore they would be the mother and the one who impregnated the person would be the paternal parent and that would make them the father. so even if the alpha is female they would still be the father, in my opinion.
> 
> another thing about female alphas, they are never talked about enough. they are kind of left alone and kept hush hush in the fanfiction world. so i'm going to tell you my interpretation of them that will be same representation in all my fics. female alphas are basically hermaphroditic in my world. they have boobs, a penis and a vagina. since their vagina is where a biological alpha, beta and omega male's would be, their testes are internal. their vagina can be penetrated and their clit is as sensitive as a biological omega and beta female's and it feels good but their main stimulation is usually from their cock but they can orgasm just from vaginal stimulation but the orgasm only happens vaginally unless their is stimulation on their penis as well, then it happens to both. if there is only penis stimulation then they produce sperm and a little more slick in their vagina but not as much as if they were to have vaginal stimulation and they only really feel it in their penis.
> 
> they can produce sperm from their internal testes and can get omega males as well as omega and beta females pregnant, just like their male counterparts. they also have knots too. they don't have a uterus so they can't bear children and they don't have a prostate but they do have a g-spot. but being penetrated in either their vagina or their ass makes them feel emasculated just as it does for an male alpha if he were to be penetrated in his ass. but if they're open to it, just means more pleasure for them! 
> 
> if you have any more questions over what my alpha/beta/omega world, feel free to ask! i already have other abo stories in my reservoir so look forward to that. 
> 
> let me know what you think of the new story! comments are always welcome!


End file.
